


停柩门

by rinkoc



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: Finally ,the oasis in the wasteland.
Relationships: flish
Kudos: 1





	停柩门

原作：happy tree friends  
配对：主觉偷（Fliqpy×Shifty）  
字数：8300+  
注意：Shifty第一人称，角色初始死亡。多出对话来自《杀死汝爱》，除开演员粉丝滤镜，这个电影这么很好  
中心：歌颂一切真善美（就怪）  
我式玻璃糖  
[Lychgate]停柩门  
文/Rinko子诹  
sta.  
梦想，崇拜，光亮，宗教，一整船敏感的谎话。  
——艾伦金斯堡《嚎叫》  
今天清晨，我发现我死了，当我顺利脱离我已经僵硬的肉体时我突然这样发觉。原来死了之后是这样的感觉？  
我看着不远处的地面，那个姑且还能称作“我”的东西，或许那在此刻只能算是一摊肉，它以一个匪夷所思的姿势躺在落满红橡树叶的泥土地上。我的帽子掉落在一边。  
似乎夜里迎来一场让全新泽西人都感到猝不及防的霜降。这让我的尸体不那么恶心，至少从旁观表面上看，我那也许已经破成七八块的头被霜打的叶子盖得严严实实，活似已经进了棺材。  
也许我应该自我介绍的，但是这对于一个死人而言着实是愚蠢至极且莫名其妙的行径。  
可是我都死了，愚蠢于否谁都无从判断，全当是我在寒冷初冬清晨里，因为无尽的孤独和虚无，放了个永不令人尴尬的屁。  
我叫Shifty，这名字是我生前第一份工作的老板赏赐给我的。当这个词从存在于他过度瘦削的脸上，那张畸形的嘴里吐出时，我很高兴他除了会骂生殖器以外还会说别的词语。  
他让我印象深刻，当我售磬一天的日报回到那个报亭时，总能看到他咧着嘴冲前来购买杂志的各式各样的男人女人荡笑，马上抛去粘稠的媚眼。该死的，哪怕我那时候只有八岁，我也能猜到他是个善于吮吸“圣诞树”的老手。  
好吧，回到名字上。Shifty，谁他妈的让我没名字，我虔诚的基督教母亲Jeanne de（让娜·德)[1]，那个没有姓氏的法裔加拿大勤劳女人在我差不多六岁的时候过劳猝死了。那警官告诉我，她我留下了一套不大的房子以及一个与我有着同样面孔的拖油瓶。  
六岁前的记忆在我这个人鬼难辨的状态几乎褪失得干干净净。所以我想她根本没给我们名字。  
所以我从报刊回家后就告诉那个妄想成为Robinson(鲁滨逊)的拖油瓶，既然我是Shifty，他就得欣然(另一种表达方式是必须)答应叫做Lifty。从那以后我就断了他给自己起名叫Robinson的念头(因为这混账东西总是想要叫我Friday)。  
我享年26岁。停，关于个人信息就说到这里。  
我想不明白我是怎么死的。这令我有点困扰。六岁的记忆丢失可以原谅，毕竟根据常识性，它的确不应该在二十年之后还清楚地呈现在一个普通人脑子里。可是我的死亡，不过是发生在约五小时或者更短的时间中，该死的，我明明不该忘记。  
我对自己出乎意料的失望，所以我安静地坐在我尸体的旁边。至少在有人发现我之前，我打算什么都不想了。  
大概一小时之后天差不多放明。不远处突然传来一声尖叫，我昏昏从真实的“见鬼”睡眠里抬眼。那是个带着金丝眼睛满脸褶子的高个女人。等等，她胡叫什么？  
呃…抱歉，我以为我还是个热爱在下霜天气里席地而睡的活人。  
很显然这可怜的女人完完全全被我的尸体吓破了胆。她瘫倒在地上，整齐而昂贵的黑色毛呢大衣混合地上的烂泥和叶子，脸上的皱纹相当集中在两眼中间，就像干柳条扎起来的扫帚。她的手包狼狈地掉在地上，高档手机从里面滑出来。  
我做了个鬼脸。该死，我的职业病要犯了。  
她立刻声嘶力竭的叫声引来了这地方的管理人员。  
那头发看起来像被一把火烧光的管理员扛着一把钯子不耐烦地走过来，一对灰色眼睛盯着地面，嘴里充斥骂骂咧咧。但当看到我尸体的那一刻，我猜他大概每一束肌肉都在抽搐疼痛，令他无法忍受，就像牙疼神经转移到他的眉头。他首鼠两端，最后决定用钯子拨开我胸口的口袋。感谢上帝，他仁慈的没有动我脑袋上可怜的遮盖物。  
很好，他在不靠我太近的地方从我墨绿色风衣里找到了点东西，一张字条。我从他们身后看上面的内容。如果没有错，那串数字是我弟弟新婚佳居的固话号码。  
愿上帝保佑那个头发焦蜷的老头和我那个入赘到女人家的弟弟。也许我能知道自己是怎么死的了。虽然这个问题对我个人来说意义近乎为零。  
他们两个人犹豫了一会儿，并没有立刻拨通纸条上我孪生弟弟的电话，只是叫来了警车和救护车。没有人喜欢在这种天气值班。护士僵着面孔在寒风里冷得瑟缩，而医生本着良心宣布我的死亡。  
尸体和着泥被直接盖上白布，送往就近的医院。准备在尸检能够证明在场人员无罪后再联系我的亲人给我解决后事。  
感谢伟大的主啊，你是否预见了今天我的遭遇。你让我的母亲在二十六年前诞下一位有朝一日能够充分用来解决我死亡相关事宜的蠢货弟弟。  
距离我死去已经大概过去了六七个小时。我的肉体现在正随意摆放在医院的停尸间里。刚才在尸体检验的时候很不凑巧，我看到了我的头并没有严重到碎成一套益智“乐高”，只是拗断了脖子，然后后脑有大量出血，它们带着黄红多彩的树叶凝结在我的头发上。仅此而已。  
…他妈的，我对这个居然说了“仅此”。  
这样安详或者说常规无危害的死亡让我做鬼都能够获得一种窒息一样的压迫感。不知哪类三教九流的领头人说过:人一旦开始惜命就是堕落。这胸怀危险中学生思想的人从九楼跃下顷刻毙命。  
好吧好吧，那么看在圣主的份上姑且赞美逝者的勇气无畏。  
然而我热忱于一切惜命的方法，毕竟我简直要爱死肺泡接收氧气的体验了。所以，出于我的自我规划，我的死亡不该这么理所当然。倘若死亡得毫无意义或者无法刺激人的感官，那这死亡就是不可饶恕的罪过。  
我在入梦前幻想多次过各种各样死去的方法。  
我现在负担的工作不是一个报刊销售，我在一个不那么正规的赌场做一些杂活。什么都干，打扫卫生或是端茶送水。偶尔也帮忙使一些不正当手段，就是常说的出老千。成功与否，常常与荷官的手艺高低有关。客观上讲，我不是个荷官，但在必要条件下，我灵活的手指和从不惭愧的内心表现出我是个身经百战的内部人员。  
我因此结识了不少“朋友”，但凡能给我送来晚餐开销的人都可以划进朋友的圈里来。他们乐于把通过我的双手黑来的筹码钞票慷慨地分给我一些。  
我喜爱钞票如痴如狂，正如我不明白我现在不那么困于生计却仍然脱离不了盗窃的真正原因。我忘记自己想要攒钱的初衷了。  
我可能是在某一次接受出老千任务时发了高烧。病毒它烧透了我的脑子，控制住我的神经让我那张藏匿起来的“红桃A”露出马脚。  
敌家的女郎敏锐地瞥见了我的小小失误。她兴奋地像见了鬼，涂了粉色甲油的手指指着我手里的牌。头顶的大波浪爆炸一般摇晃着。  
“看啊！这可爱的小子下了黑手！”  
然后她捂住嘴咯咯咯地笑着，在惨白的灯光下前仰后合。  
紧张让我略微不知所措，我在模糊不清的视线里看到我的本家气得脸色发白。那副表情透露出的滑稽却让我直接扔掉手里的牌。  
然后不欢而散，而我被他的部下用枪在回家的路上被枪杀了。那个人手法不错，一发致命。  
或许是因为我欺诈成瘾。被我多次胡言乱语蒙骗的毒贩终于发现自己为什么会亏损到入不敷出。他会在我的订货里加点获取简单而效果突出的料。等我再被发现，我就是满嘴白沫爬在违禁品中。报纸怜悯我留予一隅地向社会抨击我死的无功无德。  
我甚至想过更原始而感动人的死因。  
它就发生在我的母亲经过好几小时分娩我和Lifty的夜晚。我和Lifty前后呱呱坠地。我伟大的基督徒母亲，她在巨大的疼痛后恳求为她接生的乡村护士，将哭声更微弱的我丢弃进下雪的野外。那护士面露难色，我的母亲眼泪决堤一般流下来，她告诉护士她的收入无法同时抚养两个嗷嗷待哺的孩子，她把自己落魄贵族的遭遇以及身为商人的丈夫被暗杀的死亡一一向护士哭诉。那白衣女人也在我母亲的痛哭里噙上泪水，她颤抖双手用染血的床单包裹眼睛都来不及睁开的我轻声退出小小的乡村医院。她把我埋在雪坑里，狂风卷走了我的哭声，卷走了我母亲和这个可怜护士凄惨的祷告声。  
当然，更有火辣而浪漫的死法。  
也许我会获得一份来自漂亮女人的爱情。她从来不向我要求买什么名贵的首饰妆品。她总是柔和地在阳光沾满整个房屋的下午依靠在我硌人的怀抱里。我常向她讲述我母亲的贵族身份和父亲的家大业大，还有我自己的叛逆与疯狂。她夹着喜悦哽咽着用纤细的指尖捻起我眼前落下的碎发安慰我。  
我们在床铺上一拍即合，打得火热。她流连抚摸着我的喉结，递上红唇在我嘴边娇嗔道要为我削苹果。她在壁橱里找到那把银闪闪的军刀，还未在苹果上留下清甜的痕迹就扎进我的身体。然后她会在我的账户里找到屈指可数的金钱，附带我二十多年来引以为傲的谎言。  
见鬼，她漂亮的脸蛋上流下剔透的液体，和她捂住脸颊的手心中的血液缠绕留下。带着一种病态的优美。因为在她杀死我之后，我也用一些无形的东西杀死了她罢了。  
就是这样，不论是什么样的爱情，等热度退却我依旧无耻而面目可憎。  
意料之内的。第一个来哀悼我的是我的朋友Lumpy，他就在这家医院工作，领导级别的人物。在一个疯子病患家属的追杀下我救了他，从而认识他。  
我感谢他，他们在确定了我的死亡后很好的对我的尸体进行了清理和保护。我没有把自己摔的惨不忍睹，所以他们有能力只是让我看起来只是比平时更苍白（按道理来说血液凝结皮肤会变黑，但是感谢那些化妆师的技术）罢了。  
当然，也许这混账来只是为了给我做个二次尸体检查而已。毕竟他在我生前好几次嬉皮笑脸贴上来，求我要是哪天死了一定要让他解剖，他说他根本不明白储存我恋爱审美观念的脑回路。  
他伸手拉开那扇笨重的不锈钢门走近。令人惊讶，没有携带随身的手术刀，没有狂笑着进来对我的尸体大骂:“原来你也有今天。”  
他面露的表情同样让我困惑。我从来没有见过他这副样子，就算是Giggles把他甩了那天，他也没有这么面目复杂过。  
说不明白他现在的状态到底是严肃还是把一切只当是玩笑。他把手洗得非常干净，然而却连罩服都没来得及脱掉。  
我看到他从衣兜里掏出棕色玻璃瓶。一共三只，整齐地放在我的床台边。所以他身为一个医生，是不是仍然以为我会健全地坐起来和他打个象征着surprise的响指？  
“Shifty，”他坐到一边已经老得开始咯吱吱呻吟的钢制椅子上，犹豫着低声叫我的名字，“我总以为，你这个混账最后是因为我退休，给你断了吗啡供应而疯癫死的。”  
我一点也不觉得好笑。甚至想依照惯例附和他顺便说也许把今天的事情后推三十多年就可以成真了。  
他说完话，双手十指交叉，眼睛直愣愣盯着我尸体上的白布。在停尸间的低温环境中他的样子显得有些惨白。我必须承认我被吓到了，这傻逼根本不是我往常那个不要脸的儿子。  
崽，爹对你很失望。  
不过他现在根本没有机会听到我的声音。  
他的手机开始震动，低头匆匆瞥了一眼。  
“你他妈的混账，”他突然起身背对着我站在门口，“你个不要命的杂种该是死在一个远离我们所有人的垃圾地方。”然后他走了出去。  
我猜他已经联系了我弟弟，在我估计死亡长达十二小时以后。  
下午五点左右，那个沉浸在婚姻里的弟弟终于舍得分出一点时间看他老哥最后一眼。  
果然不出十分钟，那家伙就和未婚妻出现在我身边。美丽的可爱的小Lammy在进来时已经哭的不成样子，此时此刻希望Lifty不要为此嫉妒我。如果这里躺的是他，我敢肯定Lammy一样会哭得满脸泪痕。  
Lifty紧紧咬着下唇，整个人都失去血色。他的手拉上我露出白布的僵直的手指，就像小时候一样，这小家伙（尽管技术上说我和他一样大）总是这样紧紧攥着我的手指跟在我后面哭哭啼啼的。通常我会回头瞪他一眼然后胡乱给他擦了眼泪然后拍拍他的头顶。  
可是现在他从来不会在打架以外的任何情况和我有肢体触碰，而且比我要高，最重要的是我已经完全丧失让他冷静下来的能力。  
我不得不承认，这蠢货曾经是我生活的全部重心。  
“哥。”他看着我的尸体说，眼睛瞪大很大，泪水顺着他颤抖的下巴流下，“你就不能等到我结婚之后吗……你多清楚在我这边的亲人只有你一个了！你本来应该是和Lam的父母坐在同等的席位上的……”  
而能够听到他说话的我正坐在对面的空床位上，什么都不能干。我想假笑，大力讽刺他的幼稚和无端浪漫，但我只是用手捂住了自己的眼睛，我这个样子能否流下眼泪都是个问题。  
每个人的行为都在逼迫我回想起来自己为什么要去死，不管是Lumpy还是Lifty。我的死让这里一个一个的人都与原来正常的生活脱节。然而一个伟大的基督教徒的死亡该是对主全心的奔赴，那是前往幸福天堂的途径。随着牧师的低沉的悼词被葬进墓园那片净土。  
这本应该是一个人此生最解脱的状态。  
“砰”得一声门突然被撞开。Lifty和Lammy露出要杀人的表情看向不速之客。  
Cub。Cub？  
他为什么要来？  
“Shifty……”这个十岁孩子看着我突然爆发出哭声，“我听我爸爸说的，他不让我来……我以为那只是个他讨厌你的托辞……”  
Cub把书包甩到地上愣愣站在我的旁边。Lifty不置一词，却很明显柔和下来。  
无奈地看着他，我可能让这个男孩子失望透顶了，我印象中我答应帮他完成下周航模比赛的最后测试和改进，作为他的指导老师。  
“航模比赛提前了，哪怕没有改进我还是拿到了全纽华克市里相当不错的名次，我原本想今天放学告诉你的……学校老师还要求你作为指导老师和我一同去拍获奖照片……”  
这孩子平时废话多地令人心烦，今天却学会了简明扼要地讲话，我本该在门口给他买一个甜筒并教他如何和小女生打好关系作为表扬的。  
一个护士脚步凌乱慌张并且面露被追杀的惧色敲开门，示意他们所有人出去。我从刚才的温情里脱离，盘起腿来嗤笑，不出意外的话是他来了。Lifty不论怎样讨厌他，总归还是必须通知他。  
一个人怒气冲冲地拉开门。我非常想要破口大骂，这杂种就不能对他死去的姘头稍微温和一点吗。我下意识看向他的眼睛，是那熟悉的漂亮金色。  
怒气凭空消失了。怪就怪他长得实在是过分好看吧。Fliqpy。他穿着不论是行动还是平时都不太舍得脱下来的制服，挺直腰背出现在停尸间。有点儿滑稽啊，不是吗。  
这家伙和我的关系非常复杂（complicated）。他不是什么好人，我也不是。关于他的故事，我一直以为发生在他身上的事情是最诡异的，但是我万万没有想到见鬼这事情真的发生在我的身上。  
这就得谈到和他共用一个身体的Flippy。毕竟这个人才是正经刑警。而那个Fliqpy，说来搞笑，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子杀人犯。根据Fliqpy的说法，他和我一样是个没名字的人，可和Flippy长得非常相似，相似到多次Flippy不敢在他杀人时冲他开枪，那会让那个善良的Flippy产生自杀的负罪感。  
Fliqpy借此机会猖獗了很长时间，直到有一次他想要去杀掉Flippy，所以Flippy冲他开枪。Fliqpy总是假笑说：“置死地而后生。”  
从那天他的本体死亡之后他的灵魂或者说人格附在Flippy身上。Fliqpy的死亡让身体原来的主人获得了光辉的勋章，但也让他获得了一个寄居在他身体内的室友。  
只要Flippy在执勤时开枪，Fliqpy就会被替换上来，战斗力超群但是不分敌友。所以Flippy和Fliqpy达成协议，向上级主动提出外出任务时独立行动。据Fliqpy说他从来没有被任何人阻拦过杀人，也没有人乐意、能够阻拦他。  
巧合的是他一次半夜准备无端攻击时差点波及到无辜的我。老天作证，我当时二十一岁，刚从局子里出来没两天，甚至还没有从监狱厕所的噩梦里脱离，我实在不想进医院。所以我用防身的小型手枪冲他大腿外侧开了一枪，那里没有重要的大血管（大腿外侧随便砍，死不了的），不会留太多血也不会让他残废，但是限制他在三秒以内用刀杀我的行动已经够了。  
他颇有趣味眯起眼睛看着我，伺机而发的目光像头豹子，我甚至感觉他的手似乎已经掐到了我的脖子上。  
他开口：“Who IS you?”  
他在问我是谁？还是在问我算什么东西？  
我可能要吐了，但是我还是努力冲他露出一个温和的笑容。  
“干你的。”我鼓起勇气走近他，在他衣服内兜里掏了半天找到他的身份证件。他没有任何要阻拦并且杀了我的行为。  
“F—L—I—P—P—Y？”我用不带丝毫表情的照片对比着他脸。没等他开口或者抢夺证件我就立刻摇头了，因为那眼睛颜色根本对不上号，  
“不对，你不是‘他’，”我随手捡起他身边的军刀抵上他漂亮的喉咙，“ Who IS you? ”  
他露出不屑，似乎在嘲讽我逼迫他回答问题的行为。  
“好吧好吧，新泽西大英雄，我在报纸上见过你，而你上报的原因看起来是射杀了你的孪生兄弟。至少现在，我猜没人知道你算是什么东西，”我把军刀塞回到他前胸口袋，摇摇手里的证件。  
“Finally,”他随手摘下警备帽，有点精神性虚脱地面对我露出英俊的笑容，“The oasis in this wasteland.（终于，废墟里走来一片绿洲。）”  
“First time?”（我必须解释一下，我是在问他是不是第一次被人发现真实身份，而不包含其他意思。）  
他冷哼一声。  
作为他不立刻杀我的回报，我拖拖拽拽带他回了我的廉租房。然后半夜一通电话找Lumpy给他取弹。那家伙絮絮叨叨骂着我，匆匆出现在我家门口，看了看床上腿面出血的人，转而用令人恶心的慈父般的目光对着我。  
“嚯，我们的小Shif钓到他今后吃牢饭时的守护天使（guardian angle）了。”  
“也许吧，mummy。”我靠在墙上冲他冷笑。  
作为一个医生，他利索地把那个没有造成大创口的子弹取出来。过程看着还是挺疼的，也许Lumpy有意而为之，但是床上那个冒牌货一句话都没说。  
然后Lumpy顺走了桌上Lifty留给我的一罐啤酒。临走前这个傻大个冲着我神神叨叨地挤眉弄眼：“防护措施，Shifnnie.你必须知道我还不想太早变成祖父。”  
“看紧Cuddles家，我有种预感他马上要破产了。”  
他回头看我的脸色变了变，“你怎么敢？”  
然后我微笑着用大声锁门把我和他隔开。  
“你叫什么名字？Shifnnie?”冒牌货懒懒散散靠在床头上斜睨我。  
“不好意思，按道理我应该有个男人名字，Shifty。你呢？”  
我发誓我看到他听见我名字的一瞬间是想嘲笑的，但是他听到我的问句憋了回去。  
为了掩饰尴尬，他无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。  
“谁发现了洛杉矶谁就是洛杉矶。”  
我沉默一会儿。  
“Fliqpy?”  
“那就这个，Shifnnie。”  
“Libation?（喝酒吗？）”我懒得冲他这个无聊的笑话露出笑意，回头去碗柜里找杯子，“How does a horrible bottle of Vodka?(来一瓶可恨的伏特加怎么样？)”  
他没有拒绝。  
我知道Lammy爱惨了这种烈酒，她偷偷塞给我的，感激她不是她小男友Lifty那种保守啤酒派。  
我给两个人都倒上一小杯。  
“Happy birthday ,guardian angle.”我敬他。  
他与我碰杯，然后小小嘬了一口，抬头用金色的双眼看着我，启用了低不可闻的声音。  
“You dirty badstand.（你这个下流的小混蛋。）”  
然后他就经常来找我了。打架、吃饭、上床、帮我在条子那边脱围。算是我的男友。  
现在他神经病一样冲进停尸间，看起来一副要掌捆我的样子，哪怕他总说“置死地而后生”。  
哇哦，好，他是今天唯一一个斗胆掀开我盖尸布的人。但是他却突然停下了自己近乎劫匪的行为，我猜他是看见我的脸了。保存的还不错，没有血色但是惨白的皮肤还挺好看的。  
他一拳打在墙壁上。我感觉屋子开始簌簌往下掉墙粉。应该是他无法接受我死了甚至到目前为止他还算不上我的家人，哪怕我们交往五年多，哪怕我们连戒指都交换了。  
他收敛怒气，低下头亲吻我的额头、脸颊然后是嘴唇，旁观他亲吻一个死去的我实在是刺激，技术上说这不应该惹起我的嫉妒情绪。  
我死亡的时间已经超过十四小时了，现在尸体应该慢慢走向冰冷的柔软化，换言之，亲吻起来口感不会太差。  
一会儿，医护人员打开门，还有我弟弟，他们推着这辆架床往外去，而Fliqpy一直紧紧拉着我带着戒指的手。  
我被稳稳托住，平整地装进一口棺木。很好，他们贴心地帮我把帽子洗干净，搁置在我的耳边。  
我感觉我非常了不起，从木料和做工上看，这口棺材——我最后的去处不是便宜的东西。感谢Lammy、Lumpy、Fliqpy或者随便谁，给了我一个不错的发酵盒。  
Lumpy帮我找了最体面的运车。Fliqpy冲上去揪着司机的领子就恶劣地告诉他让他开慢一些。真可爱，他莫名其妙地失态了。  
这时候太阳已经落下去，天边留下的就是一层薄得可怜的橘红色。我坐在车顶，感受晚风倒着虚缓吹拂穿过我的身体。车真的开得非常慢，我看着我从小到大没有离开过的纽华克的街道，有点儿于心不忍。约莫一个小时，我们在一处普通公墓停下来。  
我小心翼翼注视着我三个最亲近的人把我抬下来搁到一处泥土地上。我的前方是一方长方形凹陷。我看到我即将被用抬绳吊进去。  
这是和我肉体最后的告别了。  
Lammy抱着Cub又哭出来。女人和孩子总是最有权利用眼泪书写情绪的人。  
Lumpy叼着一根未点燃的烟，长久地抚摸着我的棺木边缘，他看起来是那么不适而悲伤。  
Lifty跪在一边，睁大通红的眼睛，和我一样的碧绿的眼珠此刻结冰了，他像个做错事的孩子一样嗫嚅向我不停道歉，请求我的原谅。  
对于Fliqpy，我很高兴看到他表现出的情绪是比悲伤更加安全的愤怒。他目光聚集在这个山坡不远处的一片墓地，攥紧了拳头。  
我顺着他目光所及的地方离去。那是一个熟悉的地方。怎么会不熟悉呢？我千百万次路过那里，从不停止想要从那里面看到我虔诚母亲的墓碑，也是我的心脏最后跳动的地方。因为我是死在那里的。  
我丢下所有悲伤的人，接近这个基督教徒的净土。地下的信徒都是纯洁而高雅的，能够成为宇宙的一部分。我抬头看到它的门口气派的停柩门，高大华丽的哥特风格的尖塔门，石头上雕刻的纹饰有些剥落，但是依旧让人肃然起敬。这是一个和埋葬我的普通公墓完全不同的地方。  
这是我一心信主最后与最终的原因。我攀上塔顶，不去管另一个地方我是不是已经被搁置在泥土中做好被细菌分解的准备了。  
不能沉睡于这片公墓是我最大的遗憾。我对Fliqpy的愤怒心知肚明。他想要尽全力帮我完成这个心愿，因为我以前不止一次和他提过。我告诉他我对光明和天堂的向往。他通常是怀揣着鄙夷的态度，他说他没有信仰。  
可是我告诉他我有。  
他用含着讽刺笑意的金色的眼睛看着我。  
“你已经被驱逐出伊甸园了。”  
“是的。”我无法自拔地同样注视着他，和他热烈地亲吻。  
我不能进入这片墓地，不能听到牧师在上帝面前对我的祷告。  
我没有进过洁白的教堂，没有资格和Fliqpy在花团锦簇前交换戒指。  
因为我是一个没有父亲的孩子，是一个滥贼，一个赌徒，一个瘾君子，一个同性恋。  
一个到死都不能够被宽恕的人。  
我看着星辰稀疏挂在天幕。  
突然想起，在二十四个小时以前。  
在一个秋日的深夜，我攀上停柩门美丽而优雅的高塔。我在它的顶端哭泣呐喊，低声和我所拥有的最诚挚的友谊、最无私的亲情、最可贵的尊敬、最温柔的爱情一一道别。  
然后一跃而下。  
Fin.  
后记：  
我在这上面呆了很久。风吹得我有点想要落泪了。该死。  
在塔尖上的风景让我心惊胆战，哪怕我不会再死去第二次了。我听见脚步踩踏树叶的声音。  
不禁觉得讽刺，那焦头发老头半夜都在巡夜，怕一些肮脏到不可饶恕的人偷偷躺进圣堂？  
我向后看去。我意外地睁大了双眼。  
Fliqpy现在正现在停柩门下边。在我目前觉得，那妖冶金色瞳孔投出目光正牢牢贴在我的每一寸皮肤上。  
他在透过树枝的的影影绰绰向我伸出手。用温柔到能够欺骗一切的声音。  
“ Who IS you? ”  
我摘掉不存在的帽子，在塔上对他笑。  
“Finally,the oasis in this wasteland.”  
True Fin.  
［1］:法国名字中有“德”，大多是贵族  
感谢你们的阅读！有没有看懂的地方期待评论（x）求你了和我闲聊两句吧，flish太冷了（重点）


End file.
